


Never A Dream Has Been As Good As That.

by NiElsa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Fingering, Fluff ( a bit ), M/M, Smut, idk what to tag, tiny tiny side Ziall, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiElsa/pseuds/NiElsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was holding him tightly against the mattress.<br/>" Don't you dare try to touch yourself, Harry. "<br/>The curly lad was totally sure he was smirking. Laying on his front with his own hands under his thighs, Louis was spreading his butt cheeks open, and Harry whimpered at his boyfriend's blowing air so close to his hole.<br/>" Lou please ... Don't tease me ... " He moaned.<br/>Harry heard a small chuckle behind him, and quickly Louis tongue was playing with his hole. That's exactly when Harry woke up.</p><p>(Or : Harry, Liam and Niall are friends since they're 16. They meet Zayn, then his bestfriend Louis. And dreams started. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never A Dream Has Been As Good As That.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy ! I'm Nielsa, kinda new here and that's my first One-Shot ever :) Hope you'll like it and don't hesitate to tell me if there's mistakes cause English isn't my first language ! :) x
> 
> ( 1st smut I write, I read a loooot but as I said I'm not English so ... And it's 5 am here ahah )

Louis was holding him tightly against the mattress.  
" Don't you dare try to touch yourself, Harry. "  
The curly lad was totally sure he was smirking. Laying on his front with his own hands under his thighs, Louis was spreading his butt cheeks open, and Harry whimpered at his boyfriend's blowing air so close to his hole.  
" Lou please ... Don't tease me ... " He moaned.  
Harry heard a small chuckle behind him, and quickly Louis tongue was playing with his hole. That's exactly when Harry woke up.  
____  
Harry groaned loudly when he heard someone knocking on his door, quickly understanding that they were the reason why he woke up.  
" Whaaaaaat, he managed to say.  
\- C'mon Haz, it's already 10 and Niall is waiting in the living room.  
\- Fuck off Liam. "  
His flatmate laughed and just walked toward Niall. Harry wasn't sure, but he may have heard someone calling him 'Fucking wanker'. He rubbed his eyes and sat on his bed. Stupid bro-day.  
Fifteen minutes later, when he appeared in the kitchen, Harry still wasn't really in a good mood.  
" Oh Harry, don't be so grumpy. We're doing this every Saturday since at least five years now, Niall said.  
\- Why do we still do this, we're not 16 anymore you idiots.  
\- You love it ! You just don't like to wake up early. "  
Harry shrugged at that. Yeah, that was true. Every Saturday since they met when they were all 16, the three of them were having a brunch, then they were either going to the cinema or play football at Niall's. But a few weeks ago, they met Zayn. They all instantly loved him and he quickly became a part of bro-days. But here's the problem; Sometimes, Zayn was bringing his best mate, Louis, with him. The first time, it was for a football game. And then the dreams began. Don't misunderstand him, Harry truly liked Louis, like they all did, but the dreams were bothering him.  
The first time it happened, it wasn't a big deal for him, but after a few times, it was simply embarrassing. And today, Louis was coming. And they were going to watch Transformers 4 at the /cinema/.  
___  
Harry, Liam and Niall were already sat when Louis and Zayn arrived. Like it often happens when Zayn enters somewhere, a lot of heads turned and a few jaws dropped. If Liam and Niall were holding back a laugh as they said hi to him and Louis, Harry was only watching the oldest. Louis' was absolutely perfect. He was wearing black skinny jeans - even skinnier than Harry's, if that was possible - with a simple dark red top and messy hair. Actually, exactly the same outfit he was wearing in one of last week's dream Harry had.  
He turned his head, cheeks reddening, and gritted Zayn with a hug. He gave one to Louis too, but quickly pulled off the embrace. All of them sat back and talked lightly, laughing at some jokes - never Harry's - and ate.  
____  
" Guys, wait, guys ! I really have to go to the toilets before the movie, keep a seat for me please.  
\- You're always doing that Harry, can't you go /before/ they open the doors ?, there was no annoyance in Liam's voice, but Harry rolled his eyes.  
\- If I go /before/, I'd have to go back /during/ the movie, you idiot. "  
Niall laughed.  
" Whatever Haz, go before you pee in your pants, we'll wait for you inside. "  
Harry nodded with a smile and ran to the toilets. After washing his hands, he looked at himself in the mirror.  
" C'mon Harry, you can do it. Don't think about it. Just focus on the movie. " He cheered himself.  
When he walk in the cinema's room, it was already dark but the movie hasn't begun. He quickly noticed his friends at the back of the room and walked toward them. Then he stopped for a second. Liam, Zayn, Niall, nobody, Louis. He had to sit between Niall and Louis. Next to Louis. In a dark room. Fuck.  
'Okay, don't panic. Focus on the movie, focus on Niall's loud laugh in case, focus on everything but him.'  
" Oi dickhead ! We're right here ! " Niall whispered-yell, clearly thinking Harry didn't see them.  
He sat at the left space. Louis smiled at him and Niall looked at him with a grin.  
Nobody knew about Harry's dreams. But Harry was totally aware that Niall had a huge crush on Zayn, and whatever happened, he was /always/ sitting next to Harry at cinema. That's obviously why he had to sit there.  
____  
For the first 10 minutes, everything was okay. But of course, that was too easy. An amazing explosion appeared on the screen, and Harry wasn't ready, so he kind of jumped in his seat. He blushed as he heard Niall's little laugh and crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat, when Louis lips appeared not even an inch close to his ear.  
" Poor baby Hazza is scared of explosions ? "  
Harry shuddered violently and didn't move when the lips brushed against his ear lightly.  
" I'm... Not at all. He whispered  
\- Sure, I clearly saw that, Louis chuckled. "  
Harry bit his lip when Louis moved back, but didn't even had time to recover from his emotions that Louis' hand fell on his lower thigh. He really tried not to react weirdly, and carefully looked at him. And Louis wasn't looking at him at all. Only watching the screen like nothing was weird. Faithfully, Niall next to him didn't see anything, too caught watching the movie or drooling over Zayn.  
His arms still crossed, Harry didn't move, but it was hard with Louis' hand squeezing his thigh or his thumb rubbing it.  
Around half the movie, when Harry finally managed to forget the hand touching him, he turned toward Niall to ask him something, but only a small gasp escaped his lips. First, Zayn and him were actually totally making out, and secondly, Louis head was suddenly on his shoulder as his other hand took place on his tummy. In other words, Louis was cuddling him. Or at least that's what he first thought. Because when a small wet tongue began to play with his neck, it wasn't really cuddling anymore.  
" Just tell me if I am embarrassing you, Harry. " Louis whispered on his neck.   
His own hands clenched on his lap while the older's ones slightly explored his body. Louis left a few wet kisses from under his ear to his pulse spot, and Harry hardly held back a moan. He turned his head to face Louis, red and breathing fast. He was about to ask him what was going on, but he couldn't as a pair of lips crashed onto his owns. Small hands grabbed the hair at his neck and pulled him closer to Louis, who bit at his bottom lip.  
" You're way too cute. And way too hot. Tell Niall you don't feel well, and that I'll take you back home. /Now/., he added as Harry seemed to hesitate.  
____  
As soon as they close the door, Harry's pressed against it. He was lost, so lost, but so hard too. Louis hands were pulling his hair, scratching his neck while his lips were moving roughly against his. He grabbed Louis' waist and pressed their bodies, chest against chest, and crotches grinding.  
" You're so-ah! So hot baby. I've waited this for such a long time., Louis said against his neck, bitting it.  
\- Want you so hard Lou "  
Louis moaned slightly and Harry grabbed his thighs, carrying him until the bedroom. None of them really remembered what happened between the moment they were fully clothed and naked, except some love bites, Louis bitting every part of Harry's chest, and sucking his nipples hard.  
Louis, on top of Harry, held his wrists against the pillow and kissed him slowly.  
" D'you have lube and condoms somewhere close babe ?, Louis whispered against his lips.   
\- Uh- Yeah, under the pillow. "  
Louis chuckled and grabbed it, pouring enough in his hand to cover three of his fingers. He slowly traced the rim with one of them, totally teasing Harry.  
" Oh Louis please ... Why do y-you need to b-be such a tea-Oh god! "  
With a small smirk on his lips, Louis moved his finger inside of him. Listening to Harry panting, he quickly pressed a second one in and used his tongue on his nipple to distract him.   
" L-Lou ! Come on, h-huh. Hurry, I want y-you inside of me, he begged.  
\- Whatever the princess wants ... But don't touch yourself Harry, I want you to come untouched. "  
Harry moaned loudly at his words. Lou took his fingers back enough time to put a condom on, and then, while finishing to open him with three fingers, Louis used his other hand to put lube on his cock. He groaned at the feeling. Harry, under him, was clenching his fists on the sheets, knuckles white, trying not to disobey Louis.  
" Are you ready Haz ?  
\- Yes, yes yes yes please Lou. "  
Harry still begging him, Louis pressed his cock against his hole, and slowly pushed in. A long moan filled the not so quiet room, and Louis felt overwhelmed. The sounds, the sensations, everything was so much better than everything he imagined, but he forced himself not to thrust in Harry, waiting.   
" M-move Lou, I'm-Oh fuuuuck. "  
Slowly at first, but faster and faster, Louis moved into him and Harry felt amazing. Both of them were panting, kissing roughly and messily, and it was quickly too much for him.   
" Lou, I'm gonna, I'm gonna come, please Louis ..  
\- Oh god, come for me babe, I'm also going to.. "  
With only a few more thrust, Harry came on their chests, moaning Louis' name who quickly followed after that, bitting hard in Harry's shoulder.  
After they both recovered from their orgasm and cleaned themselves, they ended cuddling in Harry's giant bed, tightly pressed against each other and really, never a dream has been as good as that.


End file.
